


Retrieval

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Getting Stuck, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Red sends Vio on a retrieval mission
Relationships: Red Link/Blue Link (one-sided), Red Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 24





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for my mfing computer to update and then posted it, so it's not great but *shrug*
> 
> Red's into it, but it's not stated so I'm marking it as dubcon.

Vio frowns as he watches Red shift for the millionth time that minute. The parchment under him lining the examination table crinkles, the sound being just enough to block out the buzzing Vio's been hearing. There must be a bee or something inside of their home medical room, Vio notes to find and release it later. 

"What's wrong Red?" Vio checks his temperature, taking in Red's flushed out expression. Red's been white knuckling the edge of the table, a nod to how uncomfortable he is. 

That makes Vio all the more worried, Red's not nervous about much. He's normally already spouting off what's wrong with him by the time he makes it to Vio's office, and it's a quick diagnosis and treatment. The pillow that normally sits at the base of the table has been pulled into Red's lap, and he pressed against it every so often. 

"I uhm-, so you remember me and Blue went to town a few days ago?" Red shifts again, a whimper caught in the back of his throat. 

"Blue and I," Vio corrects, "But yes I remember." 

"There was a new stall- a little pop up one of magic items, yeah?" Red bites his lip as he moves again, drawing his hips in a circle, "I bought something and-" 

"Are you cursed?" Vio frowns, "We can get Shadow to take a look." 

"No!" Red cuts off, "I'm not cursed, I don't want anyone else to know." Red seems sheepish, upset. Vio can see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, "But I can't- I messed up and I need you to not laugh at me." 

"I'm not going to laugh." Vio says, steady in each word, "I'm treating this very seriously, okay? I need you to tell me what you bought so I can help." 

"I bought- look Blue was at the weapons stand selling off some stuff and I had some pocket money, and the man at the stand," Red whimpers as tears start to fall, "You're going to laugh." 

"I'm not." Vio reaches up to wipe at the spare tears.

"The man could tell I, you know I've always been all up in Blue's space- and I," Red's leg shakes as he whimpers again, "I like Blue, like the other way, you know?" 

"Oh?" Vio frowns, unaware of where the declaration of Red's crush has to do with whatever this is. 

"So he said, the man at the stall, said he had some _things_ that might help me, you know, blow off steam?" Red holds his breath. Vio tilts his head, eyebrows knitting together. 

"So you bought....?" 

Red huffs as he whines, "Are you really gonna make me say it? Vio I bought some toys, like _sex toys_ and I," Red motions wildly over himself. 

"And one's stuck?" Vio frowns concern written across his face, "Inside or outside?" 

Red sniffles as he lets embarrassed tears fall. Vio reaches forward again, "I'm not poking fun! I want to help. You have to tell me what you need me to do." 

Red inhales deeply, "One of them, it's not supposed to go inside, but it," Red covers his face, "It felt good, so I wanted to try it, but I think I put it too far up an I can't get it out." 

"Okay," Vio peels his hands back, "Okay. Lay down on your stomach for me." 

Red moved into position, hands covering his ears as they alight with the blush he's been coated in. Vio pulls on a glove and grabs a tube of lube- this is not what they usually use it for, and settles in behind Red. "I'm going to have to pull you pants down a little, okay?" 

Red nods, top half curling as he shifts again. 

And oh- there the source of the buzzing. Vio's ears perk as he listens. 

"It moves?" Vio's genuinely curious now, unaware a thing existed. 

"Ye-ah." Red chokes out, "It vibrates. I thought it would feel good." Red seems to cringe at his own words, hands closing around his ears. 

Vio hums, silently agreeing. He's sure it did feel good, until Red orgasmed and it kept going. He sees the remaining proof in a sticky pool around the front of Red's trousers. The pillow in his lap was probably there to block off how hard he is from Vio's eyes. He moves Red's legs as far apart as they will go, one finger testing out his entrance. 

Red's erection presses against the examination table, Vio watches as he inserts the finger fully, as it drips across the parchment. Red shoves a hand across his own mouth, stifling a moan that Vio pretends to not hear. Vio can feel the edge of the toy, oval shaped, with one finger, but it's going to take a few to get it out. 

"Oh, Red." Vio says softly, "How long has it been stuck?" 

"A little under two hours," Red chokes out. 

"How many times did you orgasm?" 

"I don't know." Red sniffles. He's probably incredibly sensitive, and Vio tries to be methodical in his search. 

"I'm going to have to use a few fingers, okay?" 

Red nods, spreading his legs a bit more. Vio moves one of his thighs up to leg his second finger in. Red moans, hips moving against the table. Vio's free hand holds him down but the back of his upper leg.

"I know it feels good, but I need you to hold still, alright? You moving might draw it in deeper." 

Red makes a noise of acknowledge, hips stilling into trembling. Vio wants to pet and praise him for good behavior, like he would during other examinations, but he imagines it would do bad for them both now. He's able to latch onto the toy, feeling the vibrations in his fingerprints. The movement is genuinely a little intense for his fingers, he can't imagine what Red feels like in his oversensitive stupor. 

"What's it made for?" 

Red's got half his face pressed into the table, eyeing him over his shoulder. Vio takes in the fucked out expression as Red mulls over the question. "It came in a little latch. It's supposed to go on your dick, I think?" 

Vio eyes where he's pressed into Red, how tight he is. The image of Red bent in half, trying to remove the toy himself. Of Red writhing in unwilling pleasure as he couldn't get it out. Red walking across the house with a toy nested inside of him. Running into Shadow, who has all the more sensitive hearing than the rest of them. Having to sneak past Green, who would've wanted to talk to Red, about anything and everything. 

Everyone's home today. Vio didn't think to lock the door, unaware that Red would have such a predicament. He thinks of Blue walking in, Red being flushed and embarrassed in front of his person of desire. 

"Okay." Vio says dumbly, allowing himself to pull the toy from inside of Red. He drags it slightly against Red's walls, hitting Red's prostate. He holds it there for a moment, pretending to be fishing it out still, and watched Red move with it. 

"Hah- ah, Vio!" Red humps against the table, tears still falling as he looks over his shoulder. Hes got the parchment tearing underneath himself in his grip, mouth drooling. 

"There you go." Vio smiles, "It's okay." 

Red shakes underneath him, nodding wildly as he orgasms again. He lets his free hand pet through his hair as he murmurs "Buh" over and over again. 

Once Vio has the toy out, he drops it into a basin on the counter. He pulls a cloth and cleans Red as best he can, pulling his pants up and tying them. He peels the parchment he can reach and throws it away, finding a spare blanket to go over Red. He parks a small snack on the beside table with his canteen. He smiles as he moves his fingers through Red's hair, watching as he moves slightly in his sleep. 

"Good boy." Vio praises his resting form. He puts a cool, wet washcloth over his forehead to make an excuse if anyone asks anything.


End file.
